Certain aircraft passenger seats have individual seat components, including a leg rest and a backrest. These seat components can be moved by an actuating device triggered by a hand operated actuator which can adjust the seat to the requirements of the seat occupant. Hand levers are modeled to the contours of the seat as part of the actuator.
Typical tilt adjustment devise for seat parts, such as a backrest or leg rest, typically use only one actuation device. For example, for leg rests, usually only one spring is used. However, this single point engagement leads to twisting or torsion of the leg rest when the single sarin is mounted off-center to the leg rest. If the single spring is center mounted to the leg rest. It can become unstable, since the occupant's legs may not be balanced, putting the leg rest off balance.
Other solutions in the prior art still only use one actuation device, but include a complex mechanism to distribute the forces generated by the actuation device. Also, weight is a very significant factor in designing any structure for an aircraft. Weight relates directly to fuel consumption. For this reason every effort is made to design structures to be used in aircraft to be as light as possible consistent with other requirements. So while the mechanism distributes the forces, it increases the weight.
Thus, there is a need for a stable leg rest design that is lighter than existing solutions.